Pills
by dakenolebeau
Summary: tyki is in pain and rhode gives him some pain pills


**A/N: hey there this is my first lemon so please bear with me  
and um please no flames  
also my english completly and utterly sucks fucking monkey butt event though its my native language so yea sorry about the mistakes in spelling and grammer  
and for those of you who are looking for my potions chap i will get it up soon (possibly)**

**this story is based off of a note passing me and my friend had in math class  
so this is for her wherever you are right now :p (:**

**warnings: YAOI meaning EXPLICIT man on man sex dont like dont read though i cant imagine why you would be here in the first place if you didnt, drug abuse, lavi abuse, suicidal favors, implied maybee rape, language**

**and now with out further ado onto the story**

**diclaimer: i do not own d gray man otherwise the drawings would look like shit and leverrier would be dead in a heart beat**

* * *

Tyki walked into his room in the ark, moaning in pain. He dropped onto his bed groaning from the impact.

Rhode burst into the room. "Hey Tyki-pon what's up?" she asked jumping up and down excitedly

"Ah Rhode can you hand me that heating pad from over there?" he asked pointing to the dresser where a heating pad is.

"Sure, but why do you need it" she asked as she grabbed it and walked over to him.

"You don't need to know" he said taking it from her and setting it gently on his stomach.

"Awwww why not uncle Tyki?" She whined pouting

"'Cause I don't want to talk about it." He said with finality

"Why not?" She tilted her head to the side cutely "cause I don't." he replied as he rolled onto his side wincing in pain and readjusting the pad.

As he did that his shirt rode up on his back. You could see purple bruises forming there. Road smiled gleefully getting an evil look in her eyes.

"But I wanna know, so please tell me." she said as she poked one of the bruises.

"Yo- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH don't DO that Rhode!" he yelled at her after screaming in pain

"Then tell me what happened." She demanded poking another bruise.

"HYAAAAAAAAAAAAA No I won't! I don't want to talk about it!" he yelled as he finished saying that the Earl popped his head into the room.

"What seems to be the problem here? 3" he asked in with his usual creepy smile in place

"Rhode is torturing me for information." Tyki replied sourly

"What I would NEVER hurt my favorite uncle." Defended Rhode with hurtfulness in her voice.

"Why would she do that Tyki-pon? 3" the earl asked curious as to why one of them would be lying

"'Cause she wants to know something." Tyki replied knowing that the earl would believe him if he said that, and believe him he did as the earl turned to Rhode and said with strictness coloring his tone, "Now Rhode don't torture your uncle. 3"

Rhode pretended to look shocked at the accusation "Like I said I would NEVER do that. Here you go uncle Tyki." Rhode continued holding out a glass of water and pain pills, "Some pain pills for you." She said with an innocent smile that any would fall for

"Thank you Rhode." Tyki said as he took them.

"See I would NEVER hurt my uncle." Rhode said pointing at herself with a smug grin in place as she watched Tyki down the pills.

"There Tyki everything is fine.3" the earl said looking at Tyki with concern on written on his face as he continued with "Bye now, have fun and feel better Tyki. 3"

"Thank you Earl." Tyki said with a smile and a wave of goodbye to his boss and lord. Rhode watched the millennium earl leave, when he was out of hearing range she said to Tyki, "You know those weren't pain pills." she had an evil smirk on her face as she watched Tykis' reaction which was quite hilarious by the way

"WHAT! Then what were they!" Tyki nearly yelled as he tried to spit up the pills unsuccessfully and just ending up dry heaving.

Rhode shrugged her shoulders and said, "I don't know. I got them off of some random stinky guy on the street. He said that they help you with something, didn't catch that part and then he died _mysteriously._" Hers eyes had a look of evil and destruction in them as she looked at Tyki carefully.

"So you don't know what they are and you gave them to ME!" Tyki nearly yelled at her trying to keep calm and assess the situation

"Well I had no one else to give them to" Rhode said like it was the most obvious thing in the world and looking at him as if he was the insane one.

"Why, me?" he asked looking at the sky, with his hands open. "Can you open a door to Paris, France? Please?" He asked Rhode looking at her "

Huh, um, sure." Rhode replied opening a door with a confused look on her face at the sudden change in topics. When she opened the door however she saw a flash of white hair and a cute looking face "ALLEN-CHAN!" she yelled as she ran through the doorway with Tyki following calmly behind her before the door closed behind her.

{A Few Minutes Earlier}

Allen, Kanda, and Lavi were walking along an old path to get to their next assignment in Paris, France, Allen and Kanda doing their usual old married couples fighting, when a door came out of the ground and opened. They heard someone yell allen-chan and then a girl no more than 11 or 12 with blue spiky hair and gothic-Lolita dress on came barreling out of the door and attacked Allen. They both slammed into the ground with the force of the tackle, and when they got up they all identified the girl as Rhode from the clan of Noah and she was hanging off of Allen's shoulder.

They all tensed with their hands on their weapons', well except for Allen he just got in a defensive position as Tyki Mikk came out of the door way saying "Rhode don't kill the boy." With an exasperated sigh.

"I would never hurt allen-chan." Rhode huffed back seemingly offended that he could ever suggest that. Now by then everyone was confused and looking around at each other wondering why they weren't engaged in a deadly battle yet.

So Kanda eloquently and politely asked them in the best way he could "what the fuck are you doing here you fucking Noah?" well what can I say Kandas' opinion of eloquence is kinda messed up and brutal, but that's Kanda for you.

"Yea what are you doing here uncle Tyki?" Rhode asked just as confused as the three exorcists.

"Huh? Oh yea! Shounen I need something from you." Tyki said turning towards Allen.

Kanda immediately went for mugen, not drawing it yet bit the threat was still there, "if you even fucking think about fucking touching him you will fucking die a very horrible and painful fucking death. You fucking got that, Mikk?" he drew mugen the slightest bit so you could see the metal glint evilly in the fading light.

"Chill out samurai wannabe, I'm not going to touch him. I have a favor to ask of him ok?" Tyki replied holding his hands up in a surrendering position, not looking scared in the slightest.

"Chill Yuu, what do you want, Mikk?" Allen asked as he stepped forward in front of Kanda making sure that he wouldn't attack without cause and create unnecessary bloodshed.

"So harsh Shounen, but any way the favor, I want you to kill me please." Tyki said with utter seriousness in his voice. They all looked at him as if he had gone mad, which he probably had considering the request.

Rhode looked confused and sorta hurt as she said "don't so that Allen please he's my uncle." She thought that this request had something to do with the way the pills were reacting, and felt bad that they would drive him this far.

"If he won't do it I will be glad to, Mikk." Kanda snarled drawing mugen a bit more, and stepping forward only to have Allen stop him.

"No it has to be Allen." Tyki replied sternly glaring at Kanda.

"Allen don't. He's my favorite uncle, also my test hamster, so please don't kill him." Rhode pleaded still hanging off his shoulders, her eyes full of sadness as she looked at Allen.

He shrugged her off and stepped forward speaking directly to Tyki and looking him in the eyes as he spoke, "I won't do it." he said completely and deathly serious.

"what, why not?" Tyki asked surprised, at that, because I mean Tyki was Allen's sworn enemy and he already tried killing him before, in fact they've both had a go before. He wasn't the only one either, everybody there was surprised, well except for the person that said it that is.

"Because you're so desperate that's why. I won't kill a defeated opponent it's to pitiful." Allen replied looking at Tyki with eyes full of pity. Tykes expression hardened into rage

"well then I'll just have to make you wont I?" he said as he brought a gloved hand up to strike Allen. As he brought it down his facial features softened and his hand slowed so he didn't hit Allen but instead caressed his head with a strange glint in his eyes. Kanda growled in anger and stepped forward ready to kill the bastard that looked at HIS Allen like that but he was stopped by Rhode pulling Allen back before he could do anything as she had apparently recognized the expression he had on.

"If you want that then take bunny boy not my Allen-chan okay." She said as she shoved Lavi into Tyki, with disgust in her voice. Lavi stumbled into him wondering what was going on when he felt a hand start to caress his head he looked up to see Tyki with a weird look on his face and in his eyes. He turned to look for help from his friends only to find that they weren't there anymore and the door was sinking into the ground. He turned back to Tyki looking scared.

Meanwhile Kanda and Allen stumbled through Rhodes ark door and into the order.

They spun around ready to go back and help their friend bit they were stopped by Rhode saying "you might want to set up some kind of medical thing for him cause when Tykis' done with him it's not going to be pretty." she opened another door to the ark waving bye. "Bye then allen-chan until we meet again." She said, but just as she was about to leave she stopped and turned around looking like she had just remembered something important.

She turned around and tossed Lavis' innocence at them saying "you might want to hold onto that cause that will be the only kind of innocence hell have once Tykis' done with him." She smirked and walked back through the door humming a happy tune as Allen and Kanda just stared after her wondering what just happened, and what they should do with the new information.

{Back to Lavi and Tyki}

Lavi stood there awkwardly, fidgeting, as Tyki continued to caress his head "ummmmmm what are you going to do with me?" Lavi finally questioned getting tired of the uncomfortable silence. "You'll see Tyki replied with a smirk. "You'll see and I'm pretty sure you like it too." Tyki continued his smirk going wider as his hands traveled along Lavis' body.

{A few hours later} (Heehee you thought I was going to put something there didn't you fooled you :p)

Tyki walked back into the ark with a smug grin on his face.

"Rhode I figured out what those pills do." He said his grin widening as he thought back.

"Oh yea I kinda figured that."

He ignored her and continued his grin getting bigger as he kept talking "they are pleasure pills." he said as he dropped onto the couch. He stretched out sighing as his muscles contracted with the strain. He put his hands behind his head and relaxed with another sigh as he stared into space.

"So have they worn off yet Tyki?" she asked as she turned her back to him to look through drawers for hidden candy. Her only answer was silence.

"Hey Tyki….Tyki? Hello? Are you still here?" She asked as she turned around to see if he had left the room

"what the heck" she said as she saw the sight before her. He was still on the couch lounging out with his hands behind his head. He was staring at the ceiling blankly with an apparent boner straining against his pants. She started to giggle before it turned into a full blown laugh she said still laughing

"wow very elegant uncle Tyki." Her laughing waned off as she still got no answer from the prone man on the couch. Her brows went together in irritation as she didn't get an answer no matter how many times she said his name, so she got up off the floor she had fallen on and walked over to him so that she was standing over his face. She put her hands above his face and clapped the reaction was instantaneous and hilarious, he jumped and nearly fell off the couch saying

"huh what I'm awake in here." She just smirked at him shaking her head and said "very very elegant there, uncle Tyki." He looked at her not understanding what she was saying and asked "what are you talking about Rhode?" her smirk just grew as he said that and she pointed to his crotch where there was an obvious bulge and said one word "that" he looked at where she was pointing and blushed hard saying "oops" as he moved his hand to cover it as he sat back on the couch trying to will it away.

She just smirked wider and sat back down pulling out a lollipop from one of the drawers. Her smirk instantly changed into one of a murderer as she asked with murderous intent dripping from her voice "are you thinking about allen-chan? 'Cause if you are then I will hurt you or at least get that wannabe samurai to do it." She said her eyes narrowing in distrust.

Tyki just laughed "no I'm not thinking about him so calm down." He said raising his hands in a surrendering motion. Her mood instantly changed to one of curiosity as she took in that new information, "then are you thinking about bunny boy?" she asked tilting her head to the side in what most people would think was cute, but he knew she was just trying to get answers out of him by acting all cute and innocent so he just answered the question "yea" he said sighing and blushing a little bit at the confession.

Her innocent gaze turned into a smirk as she asked her next question still curiously though "do you want to see him again or are you always this horny and I just haven't noticed?" He just dropped his head and whispered "yea I want to see him that would be very nice."

He lifted his head and said "I'm never this horny anyway." He exclaimed indignantly. Though the look on his face soon changed, into the one he was wearing before he got to Lavi, as he looked at her. Rhode just backed away as he came toward he and she opened a door and kicked him in walking in behind him, saying "there you go sound asleep, have fun."

Tyki walked up to Lavis' bed and caressed his head softly. Before she left Rhode set up a secret camera to capture and record everything that was about to happen. _'This is going to be great blackmail material'_ she thought with a gleefully evil smile on her face as she left the room completely, going to set up a recording room. She got it set up in no time since all she had to do was have the ark make a room with recording capabilities and hook it up to the camera. She dropped into a chair in the room pulling out a big bag of candy out of somewhere and turning to look at the screen.

Tyki took Lavis' innocence and set it at a far corner of the room and locked the door. He took a pair of hand cuffs, rope and some cloth out of his pocket (kinky Tyki) he took Lavis' hands and cuffed them to the headboard and the tied his feet to separate corners of the end of the bed, and then tied the cloth around the red heads mouth. He unbuttoned Lavis' night shirt and then realized he couldn't get it off cause of the hand cuffs, so instead of doing the logical thing of uncuffing him and taking it off that way he pulled a knife out of his pocket (even more kinky Tyki) and cut Lavis' shirt off him. He threw the remains off him and they landed on the camera.

Rhode nearly dropped her candy, she was so surprised at the luck that that could have happened. "really Tyki what the hell is up with your luck, I mean seriously!" she said exasperatedly to no one but herself as she opened a small door and took off the offending clothing article before retreating back into her room.

She sat back down munching on candy as she watched the screen showing that Tyki had moved on running his hands up and down Lavis' chest trying to get a reaction out of him. "Geez luv, what do they have you on to get you in this deep of a sleep?" he asked the air when he didn't get a response out of the prone man on the bed.

"Whatever it is its strong." Rhode said to nobody in particular, not that there was anybody to hear her, holding up Lavis' medical chart as she tried to read it. "Man can doctors EVER write legibly?" ( I mean no offense to any doctors out there that can it's just all the doctors vie had can never write legibly so sorry if it offends anyone.)

She looked back up at the screen to find that Tyki had abandoned the task of molesting lave to find his medical chart. She just stared incredulously at the screen and then with frustration tainting her tone she said "really just to look for his damn medical chart you stop molesting him?" she shook her head in amazement and certainty saying "you are a weird one uncle Tyki."

She stopped talking realizing that there was nobody in there with her and she would probably sound insane talking to herself in a locked room. She looked at the screen to see Tyki STILL looking for his chart asking under the chart his breath "now where'd you go? I know you were around here somewhere."

He was looking everywhere for it. "It obviously in my hand idiot." Rhode replied to the air since Tyki couldn't hear her and the only other object there besides the screen was the bag of candy in her lap, and of course the med chart in her hand. Tyki couldn't hear her obviously since she was in a different dimension like thing or whatever the ark is, so he kept searching for it.

"Ugh you're not going to go back to molesting him until you find it are you?" She asked the air again the only answer was that Tyki kept searching for it. "Man you are SO annoying sometimes." She said tiredly as she opened a small door behind Tyki and threw the chart in. It landed with a loud CLANG that made Tyki turn around to see what the sound was.

"Ah there you are but how'd you get there I wonder?" he said to the chart as he picked it up off the ground. "Hmmmmmmmm ah here it is you should be waking up in a few minutes. The medicine you were given was strong but doesn't last that long" (sorry I'm not a doctor and vie never had to take meds like that before so I don't know anything about it).

He put the medical chart down and sat next to Lavi on his bed to wait for him to wake up. He moved some stray hairs out of Lavis' face so he could see him more clearly. Rhodes face dropped as she realized what Tyki was doing "ugh you're just going to wait for him to wake up aren't you? That's sooo boring." She stated to the screen. Though as she thought she got an evil smile on her face and she said "well we will just have to speed things up a little don't we now?"

So she picked up a small bouncy ball that was in the room and opened a door to Lavis' room quickly chucking the ball at Lavis' head and closing the door at the same time, but because of that her aim was off and she hit Tyki in the head instead. Tyki jumped up and looked around the room trying to see what had hit him and nearly yelling "what the hell? Where'd that come from?" he was rubbing the spot where the ball had hit him and sitting back down still throwing wary glances around the room.

Rhode was disappointed somewhat after she had stopped laughing from the fact that she had hit Tyki instead of her intended target she frowned a little saying "damn I missed. Oh well Tyki reaction was priceless it made up for it." Tyki turned back to Lavi as he felt him shift in his sleep "hn" Lavi hummed as he rolled closer to the warmth at his side. Tyki smirked as Lavi did that knowing he had no control of what he was doing while he was still asleep.

"Ah your waking up it should be getting interesting now" Tyki said as he started to run his hands up Lavis' chest. "Mmm' Tyki smirked as his actions earned him a moan from his prisoner. Lavi groggily opened his eye to see what the moving warmth at his side was. His groggy, semi aroused eye opened to meet golden lust filled fully aroused eyes. He started to franticly tug at his bonds trying to get away from his captor and known enemy.

"Shhhh pet stop struggling you'll only hurt yourself and make everything worse." Tyki said trying to get Lavi to calm down and stop pulling at the handcuffs. Lavi looked at him with fear filling his eye Tyki looked hurt as he said "don't be scared luv I won't hurt you only make you feel better." He ran his hands up Lavis' side as to emphasize his point and to soothe Lavi. He looked into Lavis' eye to make sure he had really calmed down and not just stopping tugging at his bonds. Lavi had really calmed and he couldn't help but moan at the hands moving along his sides.

Tyki smirked and moved his hands to tweak Lavis' nipples. Lavi moaned at the feeling and arched into Tyki rubbing their clothed erections together, they both moaned at the sweet friction in their groins. Tyki dragged his hands along Lavis' sides until he got to the waistband of his pants, pulling them and his boxers down as far as they would go before pulling the knife back out and slicing them off the rest of the way. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a bottle of lube spreading some on his fingers as he took a lick of Lavis' dick (heehee I made a rhyme ) and kissing the top.

Lavi let out a low moan as he felt Tykis' hot wet organ sliding up his shaft. Tyki took his lubed up fingers and circled Lavis' puckered back entrance. He felt Lavi stiffen so he took the tip of Lavis' cock into his mouth and sucked at the same time as he stuck a finger into him. He felt that Lavi squirming trying to get away from the intrusion so he swallowed his dick until it hit the back of his throat silently thanking that he had barely any gag reflex. Lavi moaned at the feeling of his throbbing member being engulfed by that wet heat and hitting the back of Tykis' throat.

Tyki started to move his finger in and out of him trying to loosen Lavi up a little so he could put something bigger there. He added a second finger as he bobbed his head in Lavis' lap his tongue doing wonders to Lavis' manhood. He continued to do this running his tongue along the underside, flicking the tip, dipping his tongue into the slit at the top, and adding a third finger and scissoring them all.

He soon deemed Lavi ready and moved off Lavis' dick right before he came removing his fingers and earning a desperate whine and a buck of his hips from the man tied to the bed. He smirked and untied Lavis' feet and brought them around his waist as he positioned himself at Lavis' entrance. He looked at Lavi making sure it was alright with him to continue or any fear and if he was OK, but all he saw was lust needing want and an emotion he couldn't identify at the time because it wasn't fear or anything like that. So he gave a sudden thrust into him impaling himself in Lavis' tight heat.

He stilled any movement so as to let Lavi adjust to his girth and the sudden entrance, and catch his breath. Lavi was grimacing in pain but it was slowly fading. Tyki on the other hand was trying his best not to buck wildly into the tight heat that was and is Lavi. When the pain became bearable he started to move his hips in an effort to get Tyki to move but it just made him moan and say "luv dooont nooo thaaaat." Lavi just moved his hips more trying to signal that he was ready for Tyki to start moving. Tyki finally got the clue and started to pull out slowly until only the tip of his aching member was in Lavi before slowly thrusting back in searching for the spot that would make Lavi go insane.

"MMMMMMMMMM!" Lavis' scream was muffled but the cloth around his mouth. Tyki smirked and angled his hips so he hit that spot with each of his thrusts. He started to pound into Lavi with reckless abandon, hitting that spot each time and each time Lavi nearly screamed. He was tossing his head side to side trying to get a hold of himself and catch his breath and trying to get out of his bonds.

Tyki could feel that the end was near and reached in between them and grabbed Lavis' leaking member pumping it in time with his thrusts. Lavi could feel the familiar tension coiling in his lower abdomen that alerted him to his coming orgasm and so as to not be out done (cause we all know how competitive Lavi is)he started to thrust his hips back against Tykis' thrusts making Tyki moan in pleasure some more.

Soon enough though they were both at their limit and Lavi was screaming again and coming against their stomachs and Tyki couldn't take the way Lavis' inner muscles were spazming and clenching around his member and he was coming into Lavis' tight hole, burring his seed deep into Lavi and moaning his name. Tyki collapsed onto Lavi and rolled to the side so as to not crush him with his weight and pulled out of him at the same time. He reached up and uncuffed Lavis' arms from the headboard. They dropped to his side as soon as they were released from their prison.

Tyki pulled Lavi against his chest and said with true emotion in his voice "I love you, you know that right?" Lavi chuckled, a little making Tyki panic some, but Lavi just looked up at him and replied with a "yea I know that, but you usually say that BEFORE you fuck someone TWICE." He ended his reply with sarcasm dripping from his tone as he smiled up at his new lover tiredly. Tyki just chuckled and fell asleep with his little bunny boy safe in his arms.

{The next day}

Tyki walked into the ark smiling like a mad man. Rhode saw him and bounded over with a smirk of her own on her face as she asked "have fun there, Tyki-pon?"

Tykis' grin just widened as he replied "yes in fact I did and now I have a new pet bunny for it." His grin dropped as he continued "too bad you killed that man I would have liked to thank him for giving you those pills. oh well" he shrugged his shoulders and kept walking as Rhode just stared after him with a shocked face before regaining her composure and following after him to pester him about the details.

* * *

**A/N: well thats it and because of it me and my friend are alwasys sad at what we put lavi through everyday bacause this is the jist of our convorsations everyday its funny.**

**please review cunsructive critism wanted flames will be used to make smores cause i havnt had those in a loong while**

**ja ne **

**-daken :}**


End file.
